En la parada del autobús
by Ale686
Summary: HIATUS / UA, Short-fic / En donde se conocen en la parada de un autobús. Y Nicolo no se atreve a ir de frente.
1. Chapter 1

Notas: Tengo fics más largos y drabble completos, pero publico este que ni está del todo editado porque siguen sin convencerme los demás. Supongo. Además, tenía ganas de publicar algo feliz y no puro drama que escribí sin darme cuenta.

**Géneros: Humor/Romance**

**Shortfic: Capítulos cortos, 1/?**

**Puntuación: T**

**Otros: Sin parejas extra, por ahora.**

* * *

**Prólogo-.**

Revisa su reloj: 7:40 am. No entra a clases hasta las 8:15, pero el autobús pasará dentro de cinco minutos y entre el tumulto de gente que llegó a través de los minutos, ella no se encontraba. Lo sabe porque está en la fría silla de la parada, enfriándose el trasero y dejando al aliento escapar y perderse, mientras su nariz se congela. Lamenta no haber traído pañuelos, pero no tanto como el que Sasha no esté aquí.

Espera que esté bien.

Nicolo quiere verla, como lo ha hecho varios días desde hace meses. Desde la distancia, en silencio, sintiéndose algún tipo de acosador y no un chico enamorado, aunque eso es bueno, de todas formas. Dicen que el primer paso para dejar algo, es reconocerlo. No es que dejará de sentir eso por Sasha, pero lo de espiar cada movimiento de ella en silencio, podría hacerlo tan solo atreviéndose a hablarle de frente. Porque las oportunidades le sobran, siendo cinco días a la semana incluso seis. Una menos con hoy, pues ella no está en la parada de autobús de siempre para ir a la escuela. El otro problema es que no van a la misma escuela, tampoco son vecinos a pesar de que viven cerca.

Su único punto de encuentro diario es esta parada, se reafirma al escuchar pisadas de que alguien corre, subir la mirada y verla detenerse al borde de la acera, viendo hacia el autobús a menos de una cuadra. El joven a su vez se pone de pie, adelantándose a la gente para estar detrás suyo. No tan cerca para dar ideas equivocadas, pero lo suficiente para sentir el perfume del champú que usó antes de venir. Le gusta, a pesar de que tenga repelús a las frambuesas luego de un incidente preparando postres en casa.

Cuando suben, es inevitable acercarse más y ver que bajo el gorro que trae la joven, su cabello parece húmedo aún. Eso no es bueno, se podría resfriar dejando su cabello sin secar así. Es obvio porque las gotas caen en la espalda el abrigo, y por el cuello desnudo.

Se sonroja, bajando la cabeza para que la bufanda cubra un poco esto. No es que le avergüenza preocuparse por ella, sino comportarse así. Aunque aparentemente sea normal y no es tan malo como lo que hacen en las series de adolescentes tontos. O eso piensa.

Si hay una oportunidad de hablarle, puede ser ahora. Eso advierte el mundo conspirando al dejar de los únicos asientos libres, uno junto a ella. Casi como una señal del cielo o algo así, pidiéndole sentarse allí con ella en el final del autobús.

Pero Nicolo se queda de pie. Solo se dedica aspirar el aroma, escucharla tararear algo tan sutilmente y maldecir mentalmente a la chica que, una parada después, se sienta con ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cómo te conocí-.**

Sucedió a finales del verano.

Los rayos de luz me daban en los ojos al moverme para revisar si el autobús venía. Me dio mal humor por el retraso y calor que comenzó hacer. Aunque no eran las únicas razones.

Habían pasado diez minutos desde que las clases comenzaron. Llegaría tarde en el primer día y esto era un desastre por varias razones. En primera podía ser que no alcanzara a tener un sitio normal en el salón, quizás quedando en esos pupitres que sobren del lado de la ventana donde nadie quiere estar, y me asaría conforme el sol se pusiera más fuerte. Si bien el verano acabaría pronto, estar lo que resta así era un mal chiste. Ni siquiera desayunado a causa de la prisa por no retrasarme más, haciendo que mi estómago rugiera de tal modo que dieron ganas de golpearlo. No lo hice, lo último que necesitaba era miradas sobre mí y pensamientos de que estoy loco.

Exasperaba, como si fuera el único enojado por el retraso del autobús, aunque no lo era para nada. No entendía cómo me pudo pasar esto, siendo de lo más organizado posible en mi vida. Lo fui durante los años anteriores, desde el último año de Primaria al menos, siempre levantándome con tiempo de sobra para hacer todo sin prisa, sorprendiendo a mi padre de no necesitar gritarme más por ello. Iba y llegaba entre media hora y cuarenta minutos antes que ingresáramos, usando ese lapso de tiempo para repasar temas de la escuela lo que resultaba más fácil lejos de casa. En la misma, mi padre que no trabaja a la mañana, no me deja un minuto libre mientras esté él, a menos que esté mi madre alrededor. Era uno de los pros de ir temprano aun con el sueño interrumpido, no quería un lugar en el autobús, de nada sirve estar con sitio cuando está lleno y los demás cubren la vista haciendo que viajemos como sardina enlatada, sino llegar al café que quedaba en el parque frente a la escuela.

Ese día no era tan importante llegar allí antes de clase, pero saber eso no me hacía sentir menos irritado conmigo mismo. Estaba pensando en que era un desastre, cuando viniste… El verdadero desastre en carne y hueso.

¿Qué clase de persona llega corriendo así, apenas puede frenar y termina chocando a otro? Aun peor, con un panqueque pegado a la boca, manchada de relleno de... Avellanas, supuse. De suerte no me manchaste la camisa del uniforme a mí, pero sí al otro sujeto al que te llevaste mayor parte, quien te miró amenazante y gritó por esto, haciéndote empequeñecer en tu lugar.

El resto del viaje mi mente estuvo más ocupada en la extravagante entrada tuya a mis pensamientos, que en saber que mi padre me gritaría cuando debiera firmar mi notificación de tardanza.


	3. Chapter 3

**1/2 FALTA-.**

El segundo día resultó ser algo mejor que el primero, aunque el calor sería igual de molesto. Llegando una hora antes a la parada como era el ideal, mi mente ocupada un poco por recordar lo traumático del día anterior en que los profesores estuvieron más malhumorados que yo, afectados también por el calor. Y que un grupo de sus estudiantes no les importara que era el primer día para empezar a perder el tiempo molestándose. Me llevé una reprimenda solo por llegar a interrumpir la clase. Eso junto al aviso y falta (media) para ser firmado, más un grito de mi padre a pesar que me vio ir tarde y se burló de eso anteriormente. Sin embargo, no fue tan malo, ya que pude obtener un lugar lejos de la ventana a causa de la ausencia de otros y parecía que en la cafetería del frente dejaron de poner tanto azúcar o sal a sus comidas.

La gente fue llegando, saludando por cortesía. Entre todos, no estabas presente y cuando el autobús llegó y tú seguías sin presentarte de forma tan loca como el día anterior, supuse que no íbamos a mismos horarios o quizás tú simplemente vendrías más tarde como casi todos los demás que iban a clases.

La razón por estarme preguntando por ti, no la supe… O eso creía. Después de la primera impresión que me diste, llegando con todo tu cabello castaño despeinado, golpeándome la pierna con el bolso y manchando la camisa de un sujeto al chocar con él, era imposible de olvidar y pasar por alto.

Al principio era solo eso, de nuevo, eso creí. Lo que sí sabía con seguridad es que me estaba volviendo cursi.


	4. Chapter 4

Notas: Este es el último cambio de narrador que hago *creo*. Y sobre la cantidad de capítulos, es probable que sean 20 o más, pero serán de esa misma extensión.

**Sin respuesta-.**

Poco a poco, mantenerme en orden y con calificaciones aceptables hicieron que tuviera mi cabeza ocupada. Era lógico que la olvidara, ya que lo que quedó del verano, no volví a verla en las mañanas ni tampoco en las tardes.

No soy alguien que se interesa mucho por lo que no le incumbe, así que era raro que me diera curiosidad lo suficiente para tenerla en mi cabeza cuando se suponía no era alguien importante para mí.

Un día en medio del monumental sermón matutino de mi padre respecto a mi futuro, o cómo debía dejar la casa apenas fuera mayor de edad, como cada hombre en su familia, simplemente miré mi desayuno y pude surcar los labios de diversión al recuerdo que llegó de la nada. Caer ante el recuerdo de la escena en mi cabeza, me ganó un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza por no prestar atención o responderle apropiadamente. Mi madre luego le lanzó un cucharón a mi padre, así que digamos que acabó en paz.

Me hice la tonta pregunta si acaso ella arrojaría cucharones a los demás cuando se hartaba, y otra más razonable. ¿Siempre haría escenas como su introducción que no fue?

Era malvado si quisiera verla para burlarme, aunque no distinguía si ése era el motivo o no. Quizás era malvado por considerar que ella era un payaso, pero era la mejor forma de definirla. Era lo primero que me venía a la mente cuando la recordaba.

Como sea. Aun si abrí bien los ojos en su búsqueda por las tardes en el autobús, dado que a las mañanas era caso inútil hallarla. Pero tuve que aceptarlo. Ella no simplemente desaparecía esas horas.

Había tenido las semanas siguientes sin verla en la parada del autobús al ir a clase. Pero entonces, la vi en un supermercado que yo frecuentaba. Lucía entretenida con los diferentes tipos de quesos y fiambres. A su lado había un hombre reprendiéndola por alguna razón que incluía la cena de esa tarde. Un acomodador debió pasar, pidiendo permiso y tuve que salir de ahí antes que notaran que estaba espiándoles justamente a un lado, fingiendo revisar precios de los ñoquis.

Dejando de lado que jamás compraría ñoquis de fábrica, fue raro verla por la calle que vivía yo, en los mismos almacenes o supermercados. Era evidente que no vivía en las calles alrededor, pues me habría dado cuenta antes de alguien como ella. Así que me pregunté cómo es que venía a la parada más cercana a mi casa, si bien podría esperar el autobús donde sea que estuviera la suya, que cerca de ahí no estaba.

Un misterio sin resolver en el que no quise pensar por estar de malhumor luego que mi papá dijera que necesitaba entrar en un equipo deportivo cuando las clases de educación física iniciaran. Dentro o fuera de la escuela eran opciones, aunque su preferencia era dentro de la escuela para sumar puntos para cuando me graduara. Eso no es algo que quise obedecer, no porque fuera pésimo en los deportes o temiera transpirar, sino que no me gustaba lo suficiente alguno para ingresar en un club. No obstante, había un buen punto porque el que tal vez terminara inscribiéndome en uno en contra de mis deseos.

Mis pensamientos fueron inevitablemente a ella otra vez para intentar distraerme de mi incapacidad de decirle que no a algo que no quería.

¿Dónde viviría? ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Cómo se llamaba? Imaginar la respuesta me distraía de problemas en los que no quería pensar.

E insulté a su padre en, mi mente, por regañarla en público. Aún sin conocerlo, aun a conciencia que posiblemente esa chica lo merecía. Tal vez fue porque me sentí algo identificado y que vivía mi situación.

Sin embargo, los días que siguieron volvieron a ser iguales. Ella no volvió a ese supermercado, ni a la parada del autobús.

Estaba considerando la idea de que alucinaba y esa chica era un producto de mi imaginación.


	5. Chapter 5

**Suerte la mía-.**

No parecía el momento perfecto para un reencuentro. El calor había hecho de las suyas, necesitaba ducharme. Aunque supongo que todos en general les hacía falta, a nadie le apetecía estar un minuto más en el Instituto. Como algunos profesores se ausentaron, nos dejaron salir antes. Tenía la tarde libre también y como todavía no empezaban a tomar las clases por la noche, mi destino era mi casa sin ninguna escala, esperando que el resto del día fuera una despedida de la estación para que otra más fresca diera paso.

Ese día parecía que el clima mismo daba malos ánimos a todos, tal vez la humedad, pero hasta el mismo chofer se veía más cansado de lo normal, cuando pagué la tarifa.

Había música viniendo de la parte inferior, y estudiantes riendo a través del eco de la misma. Estaba a poner mala cara, cuando pasé por un asiento que llamó mi atención. Creo que fue el aroma fuerte del plástico de los snacks y fue grande mi sorpresa cuando la encontré ahí sentada en uno de los asientos de en medio.

Parecía que no era el único en que no fuera de su gusto la canción, dada la forma en que su cabeza estaba echada atrás, luciendo una mirada de enfado. Me sorprendió verla, pues había pasado un tiempo. Por un momento olvidé voltear la mirada y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Estaba tan sorprendida como yo, por algún motivo y desvió la mirada a la ventana rápidamente. Con su movimiento, olfateé de nuevo.

Era ella de nuevo comiendo…

No tuve tiempo de pensar en elegir lugar. Un inconveniente es que unos de los alumnos se pasean de un lugar al otro, sin que nadie ponga objeciones, moviendo sus cosas mientras buscan algo y cambiando de asientos constantemente que sería problemático sentarme en uno de ahí, sin contar que la música es incómoda. Así que no me fui al fondo.

Eso… era solo eso. ¡No una excusa! Si tuviera otra persona quien me guardara un lugar, lo sería. Habían alumnos de mi escuela que conocía, por supuesto, pero no de mi curso así que por lo general no es que tenga con quién sentarme en el autobús ya que mis amistades se limitaban a la escuela y nada más. Normalmente me iba y venía solo a clases.

Sentarme donde esta chica, incluso cuando hay más sitios disponibles atrás, no tiene nada de raro.

Simplemente no deseo estar cerca de un grupo de desconocidos que canta como si estuvieran borrachos. O quizás lo estén.

Ella simplemente come en silencio durante el camino, aun con el calor.

Es desagradable eso de comer en el transporte público. No es posible que a su edad haga este tipo de cosas, aunque sea común entre los adolescentes y menores.

Puede que no luce tan mal siendo ella. Tal vez a causa de que tiene una cara bonita, no resulta desagradable porque uno se pasa viendo su cara en su lugar. Mas un desastre después de todo, pienso al verla toser por todo lo que ha comido de prisa. Quiero preguntarle si está bien o necesita agua, de hecho, abro la boca y emito una sílaba que corto al recordar que tengo nada de beber.

Cuando se recupera suspira de alivio, mientras veo el suelo a mis pies para evitar mirarla. Hay migajas en el mismo. Me rindo, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo mal hecho del asiento y llego a mi parada.

Quedo pasmado al bajar, cuando caigo en cuenta de que ella venía detrás de mí. ¿Por qué? Obviamente no por mí. Aprovechó para arrojar las bolsas de lo que comió, mientras pasé por su lado en dirección contraria. Alguien pasa corriendo junto a mí y a mis espaldas, grita.

—¡Sasha, vamos!

Me fuerzo a no voltear, pero termino haciéndolo y en efecto se dirigió a ella.

Así que...

Se llama _Sasha_.

Al fin sé su nombre.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Para mañana.**

_¡Al fin sé su nombre!_

Mierda, esto parece demasiado… desesperado para algo tan banal.

Pero…

_Sé su nombre._

Y también la razón por el que no veo a… Sasha. Generalmente, se debe a los horarios. Aun si ingresa prácticamente a la misma hora que yo al Instituto, incluyendo que no vamos al mismo, ella toma el autobús más tarde. Y sus clases acaban antes que las mías, por lo cual no tuvo cabida cruzármela durante todo este tiempo en mis viajes de regreso.

Las cenas siguientes en casa, transcurren con la misma normalidad de un hijo que llega tarde y habla poco por estar en duda sobre qué tanto se debe hacer para probar un punto sobre la información que acababa de obtener, sin caer en la fase de acosador a distancia. Pero, ¿qué tanto importaba para que quisiera comprobar lo que no podía preguntar?

Tal vez no sea nada, tal vez estoy loco y tengo un fetiche por la gente castaña que come en cualquier lugar posible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Me doy por vencido-.**

Un día el insomnio de la noche anterior me vence.

No.

Tengo que admitir que fue en realidad desvelarme tras acabar la tarea, por lo que me quedé dormido, teniendo que tomar el autobús más tarde a lo acostumbrado. Casualmente al tiempo justo para verla.

Interiormente, supe que lo hice adrede, aunque no quise admitirlo en ese instante. Hice eso para sea imposible de postergar.

Para cuando llegué a la parada, ella estaba ahí junto al resto de los pasajeros habituales del día. Balanceaba el cuerpo, como si estuviera aburrida de la espera, usando el tiempo para acabar una rosca que le cubría hasta la barbilla.

Era adorable.

Por reconocerlo, me quedé el resto de la mañana sonrojando a cualquier tontería. Lo mismo en la tarde y cuando regresé en la noche para las clases restantes, y vi alguien ajena comer e idiotamente lo asocié con ella… Estaba avergonzado de haber sido el idiota que destaca de una multitud por andar embobado pendiente de a quien le echa una ojeada porque viaja a su lado. Pensando en de qué forma ignorar a Sasha para que no asumiera que me gustaba en la próxima ocasión, y las que seguían.

Porque sí. Empecé a ir más tarde en las mañanas, solo para tener ese tiempo viéndola. Incluso si no me sentaba a su lado, o si me mantenía de pie en el extremo opuesto del autobús. Simplemente verla unos minutos mientras estábamos en la parada del autobús, me hacía sentir bien.

Tal vez el halo de misterio, de preguntas sin resolver, servía para distraerme de otras cosas como que no quería entrar en un equipo escolar y aun así me inscribí a fútbol.

Ya estábamos a mitad del otoño, lo cual era otro problema a mi parecer. Ese día tendría que limpiar las hojas del jardín y el tejado, al llegar a casa; y seguiría pensando en Sasha y por qué nunca le hablaría cara a cara.


	8. Chapter 8

**Empezamos a hablar-.**

Bueno, ella empezó. No intentando tener una conversación larga, fueron saludos de buenos días.

Quizás no significaban mucho los saludos, pero yo le estaba dando más valor del que tenían.

El primero lo dio una mañana donde fue la primera sentada a la espera.

—Disculpa —dijo Sasha, guardándolos rápidamente los libros y cuadernos sobre el banco

—No, no importa —le dije. A pesar de todo, las mañanas siguientes fui yo quien siguió a esa costumbre, dándole los buenos días cuando se la veía cerca de mí en la parada.

Luego de haber oído su voz, era imposible para mí no querer escucharla, aunque sea una vez cada día. Más sabiendo que se dirigía a mí. Siempre mirándola de soslayo, buscándola a través de la multitud, en secreto.

Me animaba en los entrenamientos de futbol, pensando en su voz apoyándome a la distancia. Había logrado entrar en el equipo, aunque no era titular en ese momento. Ahí estaba.

Los fines de semana se me hicieron demasiado largos.

Un día no tuve noticias de Sasha por casi una semana, hizo que ese fin de semana en particular se hiciera eterno, ante la sospecha de que su ausencia era por mi culpa.

¿Podría ser que percató de mí? No de mi cambio de horario hace unos meses, sino de… De lo imbécil que estoy siendo, al espiarla a la distancia. ¿Creería acaso que soy un perverso acosador? ¿Qué quería hacerle daño o estaba obsesionado? Admito que he estado haciendo cosas demasiado raras, pero… No tenía esa intención.

Aun así, puede que la hubiera asustado. Sería lo normal.

No iba a poder vivir con eso. Tenía que hacerle saber que no tengo malas intenciones.

O al menos que no soy un pervertido.


	9. Chapter 9

**Era mi culpa-.**

Si yo era el causante, en serio era la persona con más mala suerte para ganarme el odio de la chica que me gustaba.

Eso es lo que me mantuve pensando, hasta que la nueva semana que inició.

Me fui a la punta de la cuadra donde solía esperar el autobús, en lugar de quedarme en el banco. Tomé la decisión de aguardar a la llegada de Sasha. Mientras tanto, oí para pasar el tiempo, a la dueña de la casa detrás de mí. Platicaba con alguien más sobre una mujer que vivía unas calles arriba, la cual había enfermado y cuyo negocio estaba en riesgo. No pude sentirme mal, por saber de quién hablaban. Mis papás decían que lugares así eran mejor cerrados, ya una vez ordenaron de ahí y no llenó sus expectativas.

De haber sabido que eso iba ser importante para mí en un futuro, habría intentado sentir lástima en ese momento. Para así no sentirme mal, más tarde, por lo cruel que fui al pensar esto de alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

Pero en ese momento no lo pensé.

Al ver a Sasha llegando, tomé aire. Toda mi determinación se fue cuando ella pasó cerca de mí y fui incapaz de articular palabra alguna, ni siquiera responder el saludo. Pensé que sería raro hablarle de la nada sobre cualquier cosa, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo preguntarle si me creía un pervertido sin sonar como uno.

Sin embargo, me había dado los "buenos días". Eso probaba que no era yo exactamente la razón por la que Sasha faltó a clases esos días.

Valió la pena saber eso, aunque perdí el autobús y por consiguiente llegué tarde, viajando como una sardina enlatada además.

Fue un gran paso para dejar esta fase de lunático y hablar con ella en serio, en algo que no fuera cortesía.


	10. Chapter 10

**Este es el motivo-.**

La tarde, aquel día tras comprobar que no fui el que ocasionó aquel cambio emocional, sentí que me había quitado un peso de encima. Podría seguir engañándome con facilidad, creyendo que lo que hacía era mantenerme alejado y sin interés cuando era todo lo contrario.

Mis padres preguntaron durante la cena si conseguí una novia ese día, debido a que estaba demasiado animado sin razón.

¿Pero qué otra cosa haría? Seguir su idea, sabiendo que no harían fácil si acaso por alguna razón ella aceptaba una cita conmigo.

Tiendo a ignorarlo, pero en este caso es algo que no se puede ocultar. Sé con certeza de que no se necesita ser rico para ser clasista, porque mis padres lo son… Y asumo que parte de mí también lo es debido a esto. Es algo en lo que he estado considerando desde que acepté que ella me gusta.

…

Inesperadamente había vuelto hacer frío sorprendente esa noche, que continuó en la mañana.

Llegué a un momento en que el banco estaba ocupado por una maldita mocosa chillando que era demasiado bonita para que un gordo enfermero la tocara. Lástima que no había nadie que se atreviera a decirle lo molesta que era. Según la conversación que me importaba poco y nada, pero la cual era imposible no escuchar, la madre la llevaría al médico. Decía que la llevarían al médico para hacerle estudios por los dolores de estómago que no cesaban desde la noche. Fue cruel de mi parte desearle algo peor, pero siendo honesto no le vendría mal estar en el hospital, tal vez dar con verdaderas razones para quejarse y aprenda modales.

Me había alejado de ambas, pero a menos que no volviera la cuadra que hice, parecía improbable dejar de escucharla.

Creo que fui muy despectivo, pero nunca me gustaron los niños, y las razones son notorias. Si no que le preguntaran a esa mujer.

Sasha apareció en la esquina unos pocos minutos después, cuando el lugar ya estaba lleno de todos los demás y el sonido del autobús se intensificaba al final del camino en nuestra dirección.

Para mi sorpresa, llevaba una niña con ella. La pequeña sostenía su mano y parecía más despierta. También se diferenciaban en el color de cabello y ojos, ambas. Dudé que fuera su hermanita, pese a que parecía tener la confianza como si lo fuera.

—Buenos días —le dije.

Pero ella pasó delante de mí, ignorándome por completo.

Y en ese momento, temí que se hubiera enterado de lo que yo pensaba la noche anterior.

En mi cabeza retumbaron mis latidos, en un claro signo de que me había afectado a tal punto.

Oí apenas la voz de la niña rubia preguntarle algo. Solo unas horas después me daría cuenta de que Sasha no llevaba cargada una mochila.


End file.
